Just Another Day
by That-One-Danosaur
Summary: It's about a girl, (No, not me. Anyone you want it to be.) who has some pretty bad luck, but maybe all that can change... Or can it?
1. Chapter 1:I Get Sniped By Danisnotonfire

"Inbound Lightning Strike Losers!" I scream into the mic. The people online groan and sure enough, I wipe out all of my competitors. "Seven kills right there!"

"Think again."Says a British accent. I check and I only killed six people. Crap. I loft my crossbow and run. I hate to do it but I need to camp. All of a sudden I'm out. Someone sniped me. I watch the kill-cam as someone named "Alpacalypse" carefully took me down.

"Screw you! I was on fire right then!" I growled.

"Well I'm not on fire" The voice said.

"What?" I questioned with interest.

"Nothing" the voice answered as if my life's problems were solved.

"Anyways, what the heck? There were so many easier targets!" I groaned.

"I'm always up for a challenge." The mysterious voice with the accent replied. I liked the way he talked. I just wanted to sit there and listen to him all day. I smiled."Hello?" the voice called. Oh no, I had stopped talking.

"Um Hi?" I replied pitifully. He didn't reply. we played on and he continued to only target me. I was throwing curses at him left and right, but he dodged them like my bullets. We continued to chat, but mostly saying vague references and crude accusations. But I didn't mind. He could tell me to rot in Hell any day, as long as I could listen to him. I got off my Play Station 3 a few hours later and took a shower. I mulled over everything that just happened. Ugh, i had forgotten to send him a request. I would search for him in the morning, I decided. So I went and got in bed. As I was laying there I started watching my favourite youtuber; Danisnotonfire. I was scrolling through his past videos when I spotted his 'Drama Llama' video. It was one of my favourites so i began to watch.  
Right when Dan said my favourite line about the 'Alpacalypse' I screamed. It all made sense now! The British accent, the user name, and why he said 'Well I'm not on fire'. My heart was now racing. I ran back to my console and turned it on and sent 'Alpacalypse' an invite. After five minutes of anxious waiting a reply came back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Race To Remember

It read 'Error 824578 This User Does Not Accept Invites Unless In Party Or Online, Private User'

I sat there and tears ran down my cheeks. What on Earth would I do now? That was for sure my only chance to ever talk to Dan... Would people even believe me now? I sighed and sat down. I wouldn't get anything accomplished without sleep, so I decided to go back to bed. I woke up the next morning and headed into town. I loved living in Orlando, getting to go to Playlist LIVE every year. Maybe I could meet Dan then. But it wouldn't be enough time. This was going to end so fast. I showered and got myself looking pretty dolled up and set off in my car. My heart beat quickly in my chest. So many YouTubers to meet!

I pulled up and walked in.

"You've got the wrong building Miss." A man grunted towards me.

"You mean, this isn't where Playlist Live is?" I wondered aloud.

"Nope, It's about an hour away. Sorry." He said and I walked away. I checked my phone and my heart sunk deep into my stomach. It was half past noon and Phil and Dan were only going to be around until one thirty. My chances of seeing them now were so slim. I climbed back into my car and continued the journey to the correct place. I got there with three minutes to spare. I bounded into the building and ran the the right place, flashing my ID as I went. Then I heard the accents!

Yes they were still here! Then Dan's voice floated along the speaker system.

"You guys were awesome! See you next year!"

Then the applause was deafening. When I opened the doors they were gone.

My emotions welled up inside of me. It was so unfair! I tried so hard to meet them and nothing would work! I needed somewhere to cry, but the building was so populated. I ran to the hotel desk in a wild fury. I begged them for an empty room. They said only one was available,because one Youtuber had to cancel there room on the penthouse. I said that would be perfect. I didn't worry about the money at the time.

They handed me the key and I hopped in to elevator. I didn't even notice the guy wearing the gray hoodie in the back. I hit the 45th floor button. The elevator began to rise, but then suddenly got stuck. Was this really happening? So I crouched in the corner of the elevator. Then it all happened. I started bawling. I couldn't help it, my emotions welled up inside of me and flew out like a fountain. After a few moments of utter misery, the guy with the hoodie sat down next to me.


	3. Chapter 3: I Cry about Dan To Dan

"Are you okay?" His voice said.  
"No. But I'm sorry I lost control like that. I must've ruined your day. Now you are stuck in an elevator with a distraught girl who looks like a mess."  
"You didn't ruin my day and if THIS is what you look like as a mess I can't even imagine your beauty when you aren't one." I smiled at the compliment. He had a British accent. Probably some Brit coming to meet an American Youtuber. "Tell me why your day has been so awful."  
"No. It's really stupid. You'll think I'm a stupid old fan-girl with emotional problems."  
"I swear I won't. Please tell me. We have to have something to pass the time in here."  
I finally agreed and told him the entire story up until this moment.  
"-And now I'm here stuck in an elevator."  
"No way. I know you!" The guy stated.  
"What? I've never met you in my whole life."  
"You were 'GirlwithGun123' on Playstation"  
"That's me." I said. "Who were you?"  
"Alpacalypse." My heart stopped. I had just poured my entire gooey love story about Dan to Dan. But wait, I'm meeting Dan! I started freaking out when I remembered he wanted nothing to do with me. Once again the tears cam over me and I began to cry. Why was my luck so messed up!? Nothing good ever happened to me. With my embarrassment completely overcoming my body, I scooted over to the other side of elevator. I bowed down my head and my careful fingers evaluated the damage to my make-up. I had been intelligent enough to wear water-proof make-up in case I had the chance to see Dan and extremely fangirled. Well I guess it served its purpose.  
After sitting there quietly for about ten minutes in my own silent exile/shun session, I was hoping Dan had forgotten my existence. I slowly pulled my phone from my pocket, and put on my headphones. I scrolled through my large collection of songs. I knew I needed to listen to something uncommon. I was debating my feelings at that moment. I was madly in love with a few songs at that time. I was mostly stuck between 'Melancholy Hill' and 'Demons'. I decided on 'Demons' in the end and blasted the music into my ears. But it seemed as if my headphones were broken. I smashed the volume button again but the sound still sounded awfully muffled. I was really disappointed because I had just bought these brand new, fantastic ear buds. Right before I turned off the song Dan exclaimed something.  
"You like Imagine Dragons too? I thought I was the only one. Phil likes them as well, but I never hear it on the radios here."  
Are you kidding me? I looked down at my headphones' cord and, sure enough, they weren't plugged into my phone. He must've thought I was trying to make his ears bleed. Gosh, what was wrong with me? This day only seemed to get worse. I realized the only way I could lessen the awkward situation was by replying calmly.  
"Sorry about that, I thought my ear buds were plugged in. Yeah I love them. I'm not sure why they don't get played very often. This is my favourite song by them, though not many people appreciate it like I do."  
"It's my favourite too!" Dan said excitedly. Ugh, he needed to stop being so cute. His dimples were visible as his dark chocolate eyes lit up with a blazing light. Why was my heart beating so fast?  
"Really?" I asked with disbelief. He nodded and I smiled. Then he stood up and moved to my corner of the elevator. Then he sat down right next to me. He held out his hand expectantly, and for the oddest reason I handed my phone to him. He started to scroll through my tremendous collection of songs when he suddenly stopped.  
"This is it." He whispered. Then he did the strangest thing of all. He started playing 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars. I raised an eyebrow as he held out his hand.  
"Care to Dance?" He beckoned again so I finally let my defences fall and put my hand in his. I felt a little shock and then it felt like my hand melted into his perfectly. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I did the same but my hands were around his shoulders. We didn't even notice that the elevator started working again until the doors dinged and opened at the 45th floor.  
"Well what do we have here?" Another familiar voice. Suddenly Dan's hands snapped away and his hands flew to his pockets. I followed suit and stood in the corner.  
"Phil, I, uh, no it wasn't what I appeared to be! The elevator just got stuck and you know. I had to pass the time. It was her phone and she was crying and-" Dan stuttered out. Oh. My. Gosh. Phil. Lester.  
"God, I'm not mad Dan." Phil laughed. "I'm glad you are actually making some friends beside me." Phil glanced over at me.  
I blushed and stammered out, "We aren't friends."  
"We aren't?" Dan asked with a hint of, what was it, disappointment?  
"Well I mean, I didn't think you'd really want to be friends with me-"  
"Of course I want to be friends!" Dan interrupted.  
"Oh, well in that case, Phil I am Dan's new friend. Nice to meet you." I smiled and stuck out my hand. Phil disregarded my fingers and pulled me into a hug. I giggled.  
"Any friend of Dan's is a friend of mine!" Phil stated after he pulled away. I glanced over and Dan looked really pissed off. Was he mad at me? Maybe he really didn't want to be friends... "So where are you staying umm, what's your name again?"  
"Oh! My name is Skylar. I'm actually staying on the other suite in this floor."  
"So we'll be seeing a lot of you?" Phil asked.  
"Only if you want to. I know you guys are really busy with other things." I trailed off.  
"No we aren't Skylar! Today was the only day we had anything going on. Since we are free at the moment you want to come to our room?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah! Sounds great. I need to run to my room first, so I'll be over in a few." I smiled.  
"See you then Skylar." Phil said perkily as he turned around and walked towards his door. I began to turn around until Dan grabbed my wrist and whispered something in my ear. he said, "We'll play COD when you come over. That's the closest I'll be able to come to catching a grenade for you." Then he winked and walked back. What was going on? I hurried into my room. Oh gosh, was it beautiful. The first bed I saw was massive and had gold coloured covers on it. I didn't have time to admire its gracefulness at the moment so I hurried to the bathroom only to find the disappointment that my makeup had not done its job as well as I believed it had. I sighed from embarrassment and fixed it. After running a brush through my hair and popping a mint in my mouth I headed over to their room. I only had to knock once before the door flew open and I heard a chorus of my name.  
"Hey guys!" I smiled and waved my hand.


	4. Chapter 4: I Touched Dan's Neck!

"Skylar!" They both tackled me with hugs.

"Yep, that's my name!" I winked and walked in. "Sweet! This room is a mirror image of mine, it's like I'm already at home. Anyways, I heard you noobs want to play me in Black Ops Two? Bring it on!"

"Feisty isn't she Phil?" Dan looked over.

"I'm not sure if she's as feisty as you in that elevator, Mr. Smooth Moves." Phil replied.  
Dan blushed and I let out a small laugh. Trying to close off the awkward situation I reached for two controllers.

"Crap, I totally forgot! Only two people can play at a time." I groaned. "Hey, would you rather me run to Gamestop and buy Little Big Planet or something?"

"No. I just remembered I wanted to go to the pool, and it's warmest now. You go ahead and play." Phil said with a sly smile.

"Are you sure Phil? It'd be no problem to have you stay with us and play, we can just switch out." I offered. He refused stubbornly, grabbed his swimming shorts, and headed away.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to play video games." Dan stated.

"Why? Dan, would you rather do something else?" I questioned. He glanced over at me and then lunged, tickling me as we rolled around on the floor. I screeched and begged him to stop but his finger continually bombarded me. I had no choice. I shot out my hand and touched his neck. He immediately pulled back and jumped on to the couch.

"You can't have such an easy weakness Daniel!" I yelled as I lunged again. He caught my arms and for what seemed longer than a few moments I looked directly into his eyes. I quickly broke the gaze and jumped next to him on the couch. We were both breathing heavily from the previous tickle fight. "Dan, how are you ever going to make out with someone? If they can't touch your neck. Isn't that supposed to be like the standard position? The girl has her hands in his hair and all over his neck. How do you do that?" I accidentally blurted out. "Oh gosh. Why did I just say that?!" I muttered.

"I don't mind if I'm kissing someone I suppose. I'm not sure, I've never really tested it." Dan replied. Then he groaned. "Way to go Skylar, now you have me curious!" I raised my hands to express my innocence.

"Dan, I'm sure you can test that theory someday when you have a girlfriend." I sarcastically assured him.

"But I want to know nooooooow." He whined like a little kid. We both started cracking up. I laid my head on his shoulder. Suddenly i felt his hand slide under my chin and I raised my eyes upward. I stared there and our gaze continued. My neck was uncomfortable so I positioned my body over his. "I want to know now." He whispered. Then it happened. My world exploded into this mess of feelings and fireworks. His lips at first only brushed against mine but then we both hungered for more. We were becoming greedy with a passion and he softly bit my lower lip. Opening my mouth a bit more his tongue slipped it and I felt weightless. I had never felt so alive. My heart was beating so fast it hurt, but I liked the pain. My hands were too restless to stay on his shoulders and they moved into his hair. I was getting dangerously close to his neck and then I did it! My arms we locked around his neck and oddly enough I heard him give a sigh of relief and pleasure. We soon fell onto the floor and we didn't even hear the door open. All of a sudden someone had my hair in their hands and yanked me upward. My eyes began to water and I was disappointed that they ruined my kiss with Dan. Then razor sharp nails dug painfully into my arm and threw me off of Dan. I hit my head on the edge of a glass coffee table. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side from the kick of a shoe.

A girly voice then half screaming and half growling yelled "What are you doing with my boyfriend you slut!?"


	5. Chapter 5: Bruised and Beaten

"Mallory?" Dan's shocked voice called out. He quickly stumbled to a standing position. "What the Hell are you doing here?" I slowly began to look over Mallory. She had long, pin-straight brunette hair with a bang. She was lean and muscular and had a perfect tan. Mallory was wearing the shortest shorts in existence and a low cut crop top that was more than one size too small. Four inch heels completed the skanky look. I immediately hated her, I hated her and her slut make-up and everything about her. I hated that she was Dan's girlfriend. Why would Dan lead me on like this? I was so stupid to think he actually liked me. I let myself fall into his trap, he gave me the best kiss I'd ever had and it had ended with pain. Just like everything else in my love life.

"Dan!" She squealed and ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've missed you Dan. I miss those nights we'd spend together..." Mallory trailed off and glared at me.

"No Mallory. We NEVER spent any 'nights together'. Maybe we did in your fantasy world, but never in real life." Dan sternly replied and removed her hands from his waist and took a step back. I tried to slowly get back up so I could leave. I was obviously hurt to bad in my heart to listen to this. I slowly started to rise when BAM! She kicked me right in the face! I felt the blood start to trickle from my nose. I didn't seem to be broken, but it hurt and stung.

"Who is that!" She motioned to me as if I were garbage. "And why was SHE sucking off your face? I'm your girlfriend Dan, you better stay loyal."

"Mallory you WERE my girlfriend. I broke up with you seven months ago! Give up. You are pathetic! And don't you touch Skylar again, or I'll, or I'll-" Dan threatened. A wave of relief washed over me. So she wasn't his girlfriend? Just an overly obsessed ex? I felt like i shouldn't be excited because it wasn't like we were dating, but I couldn't help but feel triumphant.

"Or you'll what, Dan?" Mallory sneered. "Will you say angry words at me until I stop?" She taunted. "I'm a girl. You can't hit me!"

"But I can!" I yelled and I sucker punched that slut right in the face. She toppled over right onto the ground and I saw a bruise already forming over her left eye. "Leave Dan and I alone. Don't ever come back you skank!" She flipped Dan and I off, collected her purse, slammed the door, and left. Finally all my injuries hit me and I fell on the couch. I had a huge headache, a nosebleed, a bruised stomach, and a stinging scalp.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Dan asked frantically. "I'm so sorry Mallory did this to you, she was just jealous and delusional. I'm so stupid! And thanks for getting her away from us. That was really cool. Do you need anything? I- uh" he stammered.

"Shut Up." I whispered and totally unlike myself I pulled him in for another kiss. Much shorter this time but the same euphoria returned. Once I let go, he just happily gazed into my eyes.

"I should talk more often." He winked. I tried to laugh but my diaphragm ached too badly. "Skylar, I'm going to call a doctor." Despite my refusal, an in-house doctor came and examined my stomach.

"I'm afraid she has some bruised ribs. I have some pain medication she can take. Someone should stay with her at all times when she is on it though, because it can cause night wandering. If she is on this floor, she could wander right off the ledge." The doctor said and handed a bottle of pills to Dan. Dan paid him even though I the doctor left. Phil arrived back and Dan explained everything.

"So Skylar, I'm afraid to leave you alone tonight. You should stay over here." Dan said.

"No, I'd prefer to be in my room." I said quietly.

"Sky," (Oh my gosh that was sexy, he gave me a nickname)"I have to come to your room then. I can't bear to see anything else happen to you." He said sincerely. I grudgingly accepted.

"Don't keep me up all night okay? I can hear through these walls! " Phil joked as we groaned and blushed.

He helped me limp into my room when I realized I hadn't packed for overnight. I didn't worry though, I usually slept in spandex and a tank top and I had spandex on under my skirt and a tank top under my jacket. It wasn't like he was going to see me. I got into bed when all of a sudden Dan walked in, only wearing boxers.

"What do you think you are doing Dan?" I questioned.

"Well I have to keep you safe since you took those pills. I can't sleep in one of the other four bedrooms. You could be off the balcony and I wouldn't know." Dan said with concern. What was I supposed to say? No? He had a point.

"Fine." I said, faking displeasure. Soon I felt his weight on the other side of the bed and I shivered. It was quite chilly in this room.

"You're cold Sky. Let me help." Dan said and he laid right next to me. His arms wrapped around mine and his bare chest was against my back. I melted into him and a smile went across my face."Sky, you're a pretty cool girl."

"Same to you Dan." I said sleepily.

"Well goodnight love." Dan said and kissed me for one blissful minute. Then my lips were once again cold. I was now wide awake as Dan's breathing slowed to a steady pace and he fell asleep. I whispered goodnight and tucked my head into the crook of his neck, where I had the most peaceful and blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Three Wishes Isn

Sun slowly filtered through the windows, blinding me with their white shining rays sliding into my barely opened eyes. I stretched and naturally made baby dinosaur noises as I moved, loosening my muscles. My thin fingers probed my rib cage, I winced, remembering the night before. Mallory. She was a witch. My nose still didn't feel broken. I hoped I didn't have a black eye. I didn't want Dan to see me that way. Dan! I remembered all that happened last night. It was so crazy it almost had to be a dream. I flipped over on the bed hoping too see Dan looking back at me but there was just a large empty space. I sighed, for I supposed he already had left me. Walking to my bathroom, I heard a voice singing. I was much too tired to notice or care so I continued towards the bathroom. After shaking the handle a bit, I finally pushed the door in. The mirrors were completely fogged up. It was extremely maddening for I needed too look at my nose. I quickly jumped when I heard Dan's voice yell "SKY!"

I turned around and sure enough, just a foot away from me was Dan. He was only wearing a loose fitted towel around his waist and water was still dripping down his perfect chest. His hair was wavy and extra dark with the shower produced shapes and it was standing up in places.

"I-Uh-I'm so sorry!" I stammered and squeaked as I covered my eyes and reached for the door handle. Twisting it quickly, I rushed out of there and ran to my bedroom. My heart was pounding. I was completely embarrassed, but in awe. Then ashamed of walking in on him. Any chance I had with Dan was completely gone. I groaned at my positively awful luck. I went to a different bathroom and cried as I showered. I liked hiding my tears that way. I got out quickly and pulled on my previous clothing. I slipped out of the room and walked to a nearby vendor. I purchased a brightly coloured pair of Tetris pants. Leaving the hotel I rushed to a closely linked store where I bought a black short-sleeved T-shirt and a rainbow vest to match my new pants. I continued wearing my purple Vans. I ran back into the hotel room to find Dan was still getting ready. I blow dried my hair, did a wing of eyeliner, added a smokey eye, and a bright pop of lip colour. My stomach grumbled its anger at me for not feeding it breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find a huge chocolate chip muffin with a note written next to it. It read:

_I called room service for you while you were out. I didn't know what you liked but who can go wrong with a chocolate chip muffin? By the way, I'm sorry you had to hear my awful singing and see my undone hair this morning. I was just trying to make myself presentable before you woke up. If you don't mind me asking, who were you muttering about in your sleep? You talked about "the one" 'his perfect eyes" your "chance love" and "your future". Is it about your boyfriend? If so, I am very sorry for all that happened yesterday and I must be going. I should be gone before you return._

_Love,_

_Dan_

Oh no! I must've been muttering about him in my sleep and now he thought I was taken. Wait, he doesn't want me to be taken? Hope expanded my chest. Soon the brimming of hope popped away. He's disconnected himself from me. He doesn't want me around him. He thinks I'm taken and am a stupid little player, using him as my pawn. Still looking at the note, I heard footsteps.

"Skylar? You're here?" Dan asked in surprise.

"I left to buy a change of clothes. I was coming right back." I said.

"Oh... well. I see you read my note. I, uh, better be going then." He nodded awkwardly and started towards he door.

"Dan. wait!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I don't have a boyfriend. I was just dreaming... about you okay? I don't know what I'm feeling yet, but I think I really like you Dan. I just want to be around you every moment. You are the sweetest guy I've ever met and I'm sorry if I've hurt you in anyway. I-"

Dan cut me off. "So you're telling me that you don't have a boyfriend and I've been okay to kiss you this whole time and I didn't have to feel guilty?"

"Well I suppose you could put it that way-"

"Skylar, this is **great**!" Dan smiled, but it soon melted away. "Oh, Skylar, I'm so sorry I just put all of this on you. I know this must be stressful. I should go."

"Please stay." I whispered. He walked towards me. picked me up, and sat me on his lap.

"Is that what you want? Me to stay?" He let the words escape his lips.

"Yes."

"My wish is your command. What is you're second wish?" He said in an Arabian accent.

"That you stop using that stupid accent!" I giggled.

"Third wish?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Kiss me." He leaned in and he slowly started up my neck brushing his lips upon my skin. My brain went fuzzy, my skin tingled with electricity. His lips got harsher as they pressed along my jaw bone. Then he paused, looking right into my eyes, with his lips less than a millimeter from mine, and whispered my name. Then my world exploded. We started soft;y but our hunger had no limits. My hands wrapped into his hair, arms locked around his neck. My legs hugged to his lower abdomen. His careful fingers caressed my sides and we melted into each other. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't need to. All I needed was him to live. His lips on mine, our interlocked mouths, his arms around me. He was my drug, I was high on life, I was greedy, I didn't want to ever lose him. Then he pulled away.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Dan, you can't what?" I asked.

"I can't be with you. I can't do this. It's too much." He said through tears. I started to cry too. He stood up and walked to the door, pausing right in front of it.

"Dan, please! I'm begging you! Don't leave. I wish you would just stay with me! I wish you could just let go and let us be together. I wish you would give up, I wish you wouldn't run away!" I sobbed.

He looked at me with an expression of anguish. "You only get three wishes Skylar." Then he stepped out the door.

My world broke. Dan was gone. As quickly as he had come. It had been just another day. But I couldn't let this be the end. It was though. Dan was never coming back. It was over.


	7. Chapter 7: Hollow Hearted

I was broken. Completely shattered. My world was fragile and off balance, and he walked away. How could I ever have fallen for him? I was too easily led on. Maybe he did this to girls every single year. And I thought the thought I was the player. He was the worst of them all, I concluded, for that explained why he'd be with a girl like Mallory. I'll show him! I can't let him win!

Dan's P.O.V

After I closed that door, I wanted to fling it back open and scoop up Skylar in my arms. I hated myself. Why was I so stupid? I only hurt her. ' It was necessary, Dan' I kept telling myself. I couldn't go back to London without her. I had to stop us before we started. If she loved me,things would be different. We could be together... . 'No!' I told myself we couldn't be together. She would never love me, the monster I am. If she did love me before, well, I just blew my chances. She would've been my perfect match. The hardest thing in my life was stopping her, closing that door, saying those words that I knew would sting. I tried to hold back my emotions. My mind wandered to the thought of if she would be at the party tonight. If I had to smell that tropical scent in her hair, feel her soft skin, see her bubblegum pink lips... I had to stop. Life will go on without her. I continued to tell myself that and various other lies.

Skylar's P.O.V

I spent all day getting ready. There were plenty of other guys. 'None of them are Dan' my heart kept whispering to me. "I know!" I'd yell back. "I don't care! Who cares about Dan?" 'You do' my heart would reply. I pretended the answer wasn't true. I refused to listen to it. My heart was broken and like a broken record it replayed those messages over and over again. "I won't listen! I won't" I wanted to scream. I drowned out my thoughts with music, but continuing to be very cautious to avoid songs that might remind me of Dan. So I strayed from songs by Imagine Dragons and Bruno Mars. I couldn't think of him. I didn't want to remember his arms around my waist, or Phil opening the elevator on us. He was gone now, so why fuss over him? After waiting and getting ready in my room for seven long hours I headed down to the after party. I was wearing the same thing as before but I had redone my make-up. I stepped into the elevator and the silver panels began to slide closed when, all of a sudden, a hand shot through, making the doors retreat. My heart filled with burning anger, white hot hope, and bitter sadness. He gave me a weak smile. How dare Dan smile at me? I glared back, tossing my glossy hair to the side.

"This elevator is occupied." I said coldly.

"Skylar, there is no one in here but you," Dan replied.

"Exactly. There is no room for you." I said with an air of finality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about the space your big head and ego take up!" He shot back. That hurt. What was his problem.

"Very mature Dan. I'm sorry but I have a party to get to." I quietly replied as my finger hit the _close door_ button. I was holding back tears the entire way down. He treated me like I was his girlfriend and now I'm some piece of crap. My purple Vans make a hollow noise against the white tile. Hollow like me. Hollow like my heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Confused More Than Ever

I lifted up my lanyard and pushed through the doors. Neon lights hit my eyes, making me blink furiously. I heard groups of people laughing and holding various drinks in their hands. I wished Dan was with me, so I wouldn't be alone. I felt like I was in middle school again. Unsure and awkward. I grabbed a glass of what I hoped was fruit punch. I walked towards an empty table as I took a sip of the unidentified red fluid. As soon as a drop hit my tongue, my taste buds reacted, causing me to gag and almost spit it out. I forced the swallow down with great trouble. The sharp tang and burn of Vodka lingered in my mouth. I scrunched up my noses. I looked around for something to make the taste go away.

"I see you don't drink alcohol very much there," said a voice strange to my ears. I turned around to see a slightly shorter Dan-looking man with a wider nose bridge. My mind connected his face to the face of Anthony Padilla from Smosh. I looked down to see we was offering me a can of Cherry 7-Up.

"Yeah, I'm not very big into it. Thanks." I smiled. He was kind of cute and his smile was contagious.

"I'm Anthony, by the way," he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Mine is Skylar." I said shyly.

"That's really pretty. Mind if I call you Sky?" He questioned.

I struggled to keep my composure as i replied "No thank you." My heart screamed inside, for it only allowed Dan to call me Sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well anyways, do you want to sit with me?" He motioned towards a table.

"Yeah, I'd love to sit with you," I beamed. He held out his and and after a slight hesitation I laid my hands in his grasp. His fingers felt warm and welcoming when they were interlocking mine, but nothing more. Just simply friendly. He wasn't like Dan... No! I couldn't afford to waste another moment on him. Suddenly, Anthony began to lead me towards the bar. I had the impression we were going to be sitting alone.

"Anthony, I thought we were going to sit," I began.

"Skylar, I just wanted to introduce you to some of my friends. I thought that'd be okay..." he trailed off.

"Of course! I'd love to meet them!" I lied, faking enthusiasm. I was a very shy person, had he not noticed that?

"Perfect," he replied with a cute grin. I returned the smile. As we neared the bar, I noticed a pack of people. The girls standing there were beautiful. I looked down at my clothes and felt sick to my stomach. Did Anthony not pick up that I didn't fit in? 'Dan would've' my heart chanted. I pretended to be deaf.

"Hey guys! Ian, look who I found," Anthony started.

"Whoa, Anthony! Nice! And her name?" Ian, a handsome man with blue eyes and a brown bowl haircut asked.

"Of course! Her name is-" Anthony chimed.

"It's Skylar. My name is Skylar." I interrupted.

"Well hello there Skylar. I am Ian, the sexier half of Smosh!" Ian said with a joking grin.

"Hey! Don't listen to him Skylar, he just wants to feel loved." Anthony protested while sending me a sarcastic wink. I smiled back again.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Remember there are _people _around." Ian said as he stepped away. That sounded just like something Phil would say to Dan and I. A pang of hurt went off in my heart. I scolded myself once again. I replaced my frown with a laugh and continued on.

"Have i told you that you are beautiful Skylar?" Anthony whispered.

"No, not yet." I laughed nervously.

"Well you are simply gorgeous." He came closer. So very close. I could soon make out every feature on his face. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine. My brain went through a sense of relief while my heart seemed to scream 'Stop Skylar! This isn't Dan! You don't love this guy!' I told my heart to shut up. I liked Anthony enough to kiss him right? I relaxed my lips and hooked my arms around his neck. His hands wrapped tighter around my waist. My heart burned with disgust, but I convinced myself I was enjoying it, and I almost believed it... almost. Then, in what seemed like slow-motion, Anthony was ripped away from me and to my surprise, pleasant or not, Dan was standing infront of me, seething with rage.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Dan barked at Anthony.

"Your what?! Anthony and I chorused in confusion.

"My girlfriend," Dan repeated. "Skylar, this girl right here, is my girlfriend." My jaw dropped. What was going on?


	9. Chapter 9: Dan's Broken Past

*Just to make all you readers more impatient. I'm going to pull this out. This whole chapter is a Dan relapse*

Dan's P.O.V

I was worried and tense, the entire day. I still didn't know what my reaction would be to seeing Skylar. Her perfect features smiling at someone other than me. I wasn't sure that i would be able to stand it. I made myself look as presentable as I could. Restraigtnening my hair, changing my clothes, and all of that other crap to get my mind off of her. Surely it couldn't be this hard to leave a girl? When I left Mallory, I was relieved. She was dragging me down, all she wanted was sex. I never planned on giving that to her. She would yell, I would yell, then she'd scream it was over and storm out. But she was always there the next morning, always. This wasn't the same. Skylar wasn't going to be here in the morning, apologizing. It's not like she'd have anything to apologize for anyways. She was absolutely perfect. I was the one who was the screw-up. How do you fall in love with someone in a day? I must've been kidding myself. I should have never put my arms around her waist or played 'Grenade" in the elevator. Why did fate hate me so much? First I lost Lana. I loved her so much. I knew I shouldn't have been blaming myself for death, but I couldn't help it. We had been dating for three years and I had the ring I was going to propose to her with. I told Lana to meet me at our favourite spot in the park. I saw her coming towards me, crossing the road to give me a hug, when a truck came speeding along a normally empty street. I tried to scream, but it hit her before the sound came out of my mouth. I lost Lana, my gorgeous love. I thought I'd never meet anyone like her. Someone with that laugh, that smile, for you only had one perfect match. I dated around, and I found Mallory. She seemed so great at first. She was funny and had a kind heart and was obviously beautiful, but as time went on, I found that was all a mask, and I saw the evil truth beneath. I was depressed to say the least. The only thing that kept me going was my fans. Making them smile, telling them about my hilariously awful life. Bringing them joy with my plunders. I was numb. I lost emotion. Losing Lana was too much to handle. Losing Mallory was an improvement but it left me as alone as ever. Phil helped me out, was a great friend. It's just a new experience. Losing someone the day you were going to promise to stay together forever. I never talked to people about Lana, it hurt me too much. Then I met Skylar. She looked nothing like Lana, but I kept comparing the two. I started to feel whole again. Kissing Skylar was like turning a new page. I would never forget Lana, but maybe it happened for a reason. I never wanted to admit it, but I started noticing things I liked more about Skylar than Lana. Skylar listened to me, and wanted me to stay, but she would speak her mind. Lana would never do that, she would just agree with me on everything. Skylar would _kiss_ me like she meant it, Lana never seemed to love me as much in that sense. It took me all of high-school to develop a crush on Lana, it took me thirty minutes to never want to leave Skylar. I started doubting myself. Maybe I should have never proposed to Lana, she never approved of Youtube, I wouldn't be where I am today. She wouldn't have died... I wish she had never died. I wish she could still be here. But I think it was her last way of saying 'I love you'. She let me meet a girl I would have no choice but to fall in love with. I felt like she was nodding her head in approval. There I went, blowing it with Skylar. I was trying not to hurt her but I obviously did. I just wanted to have her again, hold her. I decided that if she wanted me back, I would say yes. Holding her, never letting go. I didn't want her to get hurt. I couldn't lose her, not like I lost Lana. When Lana was gone, there was nothing I could do. I just had to hold her, tell her she was safe now, tell her I loved her. Tell her I'd never forget. Cry. Grieve. That was my only choice. Cutting Skylar from my life. Knowing she was still there. Not knowing if she loved me, or was looking for me too.

I saw her entering into the elevator.

I can't believe I said those things to her.

I have to fix this. I know hurting isn't helping now.

I can't lose Sky. Not like Lana. I won't let this happen.

I caught the next elevator. I remembered how it had broken down. I remembered Skylar crying to me about me. Her blasting Imagine Dragon music. Our dancing... Before I was done reminiscing the doors slid open and I walked toward the sound of loud music. Spotting Phil sitting at a table I walked towards him.

"Hey," I said to Phil.

"Why isn't Skylar with you?" Phil asked. I explained all that happened.

"I'm such a screw up Phil! What do I do?" I said, shaking my head.

"Dan. Why in Hell would you do that? She obviously liked you. Was all of this because of Lana?" Phil questioned.

"Don't talk to me about Lana!" I growled. "You don't understand anything!"

"Oh, I don't understand do I Dan? I wouldn't understand what it's like to lose someone you are about? It's not like my best friend from university died?! Right, because that isn't relateable at all." Phil said with a hurt voice.

"Phil, I'm sorry. I just meant... It's hard falling in love after losing a girlfriend." I said ashamed.

"You don't think I felt guilty being friends with you? I thought he must thought I was betraying him. He died and I was replacing him with you as a best friend." Phil responded.

"I never thought of it like that.." I trailed off.

"Well, we met, and I felt like he approved of you. Like he wanted me to be happy, not a friendless loser. Dan, we are _best friends_. I'll always be here for you." Phil said sincerely.

"Thanks Phil, that means a lot. I feel like Lana wanted me to be with Skylar. It seemed like her dying wish for me to be happy again. I've never felt this way with anyone but Skylar." I said content.

"You really like her, Dan. Well you should go after her. Don't let her go. I know you don't want to feel that way again. I almost lost you, you almost lost yourself after Lana died. You can't let Skylar slip out of your grasp. Go tell her the truth. That's what she'll want to hear." Phil replied.

"Okay, but how? What if she doesn't love me? Or she doesn't take me back?" I wondered aloud.

"That's your smallest problem right now," Phil said as he motioned to two intertwined people.

"Who are they-" I stopped. I recognized those Purple Vans. It was Skylar kissing someone else. Who was that?

"I think that's Anthony Padilla!" Phil said, as if reading my mind.

"What is she doing with him? I thought she had better taste." I said with disgust. I had to stop them. I rushed off, my vision white with blinding fury. He didn't deserve to touch her. She was perfect. No one deserved Skylar! No one was good enough. I wasn't worthy and neither was he. And why was Skylar with him! I approached them faster. I had to stop this. Skylar was mine. MINE. I wasn't letting go of her so easy. I was determined not to lose her. Not like I lost Lana. I stood right behind Anthony.

"Dan. No!" Phil yelled. Everyone's' heads turned to look at me. I placed my hand on Anthony's shoulders and pulled him downwards onto the ground.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" I barked at Anthony.

"Your what?! Anthony and Skylar chorused in confusion.

"My girlfriend," I repeated. "Skylar, this girl right here, is my girlfriend." Her jaw dropped.

"Whoah, man. I didn't know-" I kicked him in his stomach.

"Get away from him Dan!" Skylar screamed. "And since when am i your girlfriend?"

"Skylar! I'll explain later. Just come with me. Okay?" I pleaded.

Distrust filtered through her eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because you have to. You must. Please, Skylar. Don't do this to me!" I shouted.

"No! Leave me alone!" Skylar burst into tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's because I love you okay? I love you Skylar! I never want to lose you!" I exclaimed. As soon as I said it I put a hand over my mouth.

"Are you serious?" She asked sincerely.

"Positively. Please, come with me." I asked, my hand outstretched.

"Fine. But if you leave me again. I'll never forgive you, Dan Howell!" she said. She could say anything she wanted. I had her back. She was here. Her hand in mine. We got into the elevator in silence. I leaned in to kiss her and she pushed me backwards.

"Dan. I'm not going to kiss you.I'm just letting you explain why the Hell you are being such a douche to me, okay?" She said angrily.

"It's because I love you." i said truthfully.

The elevator doors opened.

"Wrong answer." She said and slammed the door as she walked into her room.

I lost her. Just like I lost Lana. It was over.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Is Here To Stay

I can't believe him! He breaks my heart, pulls me away from another guy, and tells me he loves me? It's not fair! I'm tired of this. He doesn't understand that everything he does just puts another gleaming silver knife into my heart, tinting it red. I wished he loved me, in spite of the situation I wanted his lies to be the truth, I wanted to be kissing his lips again, to be holding his hand. But he stole himself away, putting my life into chaos. Bringing back the memories of high-school. Being lied to, and talked about behind my back. But did anyone care? No! And I was broken, but I kept myself together. Dan was cracking my broken bones back open. Starting from the inside, he's pulled me in, my guards falling down like they were forced with gravity. He has to be lying he just has to be. Why would HE love someone like me. He was just as shallow as those other guys. And I thought he was different. I was so close to what I always wanted. It was so cruel. As I pondered this and many other ideas I heard a gentle knock at my door. The tapping gradually got louder until it became a long rap, ringing in my ears. My footsteps were silenced by the plush carpets as I walked slowly towards the door. The knocks were now loud bangs and I heard someone say my name. No, not someone. Dan. Dan was saying my name. I felt sick to my stomach, did I really want to open the door? My emotions swirled in dizzying circles in my mind as my fingers closed around the cold metal door handle.

**"What do you want-" I began to say as I flung open the door. Then I saw him. His eyes red and the pale skin around them puffy and raw. His lips tender and pink from biting them so much. His cheeks moist with new tears, following the trails made by previous ones that had spilled. His hands jammed in his pockets and his head held low. It was a sad sight to gaze upon. It made my heart ache to see the pain in his eyes. "Oh, Dan!" I let the words escapee from mouth. **

**"W-we ne-need t-t-to talk." Dan said in between breaths. I opened the door a bit wider so that he could come in. He shuffled in and I closed the door quietly behind us. **

**"Dan. I need you to be honest with me, okay?" I said softly. **

**"I HAVE been honest to you, Sky." He replied as he sat down on the couch. Sky. It felt so good to hear my name from his lips again. But it hurt to hear it surrounded by more lies.**

**"Dan. You and I both know what's going on. You have been lying to me." I said.**

**"You think YOU know what's going on?" Dan gave a short sarcastic laugh. "You know NOTHING!" He began to shout. "NOTHING!" **

**"I know what I need to kno-" I started.**

**"NO YOU DON'T!" Dan said in fury.**

**"Dan, please don't shou-"**

**"Skylar. Stop." He said coldly. I remained quiet and pondered his outburst. " I need to tell you about a girl. Her name is Lana." My insides began to twist and dread filled me with a dead weight. **

**" Are you telling me this Lana girl," pain flashes through his eyes when I spoke her name. "Is your girlfriend?!" **

**"No but-" Dan tried to say. **

**" But you like her, huh? Well fine with me! I knew I was just a toy to you. An accessory to the crime of you stealing my heart! Well just go be with LANA!" I spat out. Dan's eyes started to water. "I hope you guys just go and get married and you just rub it in my face! And then you can never use Lana because she is so much better than me. Well I don't even care. Just leave and go see your precious Lana-"**

**"She's dead." Dan interrupted. **

**"And you can- wait what? Lana is not alive?" I paused. Regret filling my head. Guilt boiling my stomach. **

**" No. Lana is dead. She got hit by a car..." He trailed off. **

**"Dan. I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I -I-I" my body started convulsing with sobs. I fell to my knees weeping about what a terrible person I was. To hurt Dan like that, to not trust him. To say those awful things. I hated myself. Suddenly a pair of hands picked up my tiny, weeping frame and laid my on the couch with a tender care. " I'm so sorry." I whispered, but Dan held a single finger to my lips. Stroking my side as I wept, Dan managed to calm me down. **

**"Lana was my girlfriend. We had dated through most of high school. She always knew how to cheer me up and make me laugh. She loved all of my favorite bands. She would never argue. She was beautiful, gorgeous really. And I loved her with all of my heart. I loved her so much, that I was going to propose. So I bought her the best ring I could and I told her to meet me at the place we met, on the park's hill. So I waited and sure enough, I saw her. She waved and smiled at me as she hurried across the normally quiet street. But before I could scream her name, a car that unexpectedly was speeding along and crashed right into her. I ran to her broken body. Her eyes were glazed. Her face was bloody. Her heart was still." Dan paused, a single tear glistening on his check. "Sky I really loved her."**

**"No Dan. You still do." I whispered.**

**"You're wrong again Sky. I love you." He said as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Sky, when I met you I saw pieces of Lana in you. But only the positive. You were the new and improved her but completely different. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and there is not one thing I'd ever change about you. When I met you, I heard Lana's voice in my head. 'I like that one happy' she seemed to say. Finally I found someone I could be with. I only dated Mallory because she lied to me about who she was and I just thought having a girlfriend would end my loneliness. But I felt more alone than ever. You've been the light in my darkness Sky. I never wanted you to go." Dan said pitifully. **

**"Then why did you say those things to me Dan?!" I screeched in spite of the situation.**

**"Because I couldn't bear to let you go." He replied.**

**"So you let me go because you couldn't bear to let me go?" I asked in confusion. **

**"Yes. See, if you haven't realized, I do not live in Florida. I live in Britain. And you live in Florida. I would have to leave you! And I knew I loved you but I was stupid enough to think that if I hurt you enough, you would never love me and I could just move on. I can't move on from you. My life is a mess not having you by my side. I want you next to me every moment. Seeing you with Anthony tore me up. I couldn't stand to see the way he held you. My jealousy took over and I attacked. I just wanted you the whole time. Every single moment." Dan said with emotion as I sat there stunned. **

**Suddenly words tumbled from my mouth like a waterfall. **

**"Dan I love you too! I just went with Anthony because I was alone, I felt so alone. I've been in love with you since your first video and I've waited years to meet you. All of my dreams have come true in one weekend. It would be selfish of me to ask you to choose between me and Britain-" **

**"I would choose you." Dan interrupted. **

**"Dan! I couldn't ever ask something like that. It doesn't matter that you are the only one I see. When I look into your eyes I get lost in a dream. You keep me grounded and I'd do anything to keep you. I'm sorry I can't express how much you mean to me, I've never been good with words-" **

**"Who says we have to use words?" Dan said and he pulled me onto his lap. In a sudden fury his soft lips attacked mine, sending my heart into over drive. My fingers griped tightly around his hair and my lens curled around his waist. His arms locked around my back and I knew Dan was my drug. He took me to a high I was addicted to. My excited lips ran swiftly over his and my heart's pace quickened. His tongue lightly pressed against my lips, and I left my mouth fall. They intertwined and twisted as my vision blurred. Dan was mine. I was Dan's. I was fueled onward and we slipped into the euphoria again. His lips against mine. **

**He slowly pulled away. **

**"I love you." We whispered in unison. His kisses became gentle and worked their way down my jaw to my neck. Our limbs relaxed and I loosened my form so I was laying in his lap. His fingers traced patterns along my cheek and my waist. **

**"One more thing that needs explaining." I said.**

**"What now?" Dan said with a laugh.**

**"You said I was your girlfriend." I whispered, embarrassed.**

**" Skylar, I know I've never formally asked you and I know I love you, so will you be my girlfriend?" Dan asked.**

**I looked deep into his chocolate eyes. My heart filling with a burning passion and love. His sweet scent wafting above me. His careful hands now placed in mine. I saw the boy who I was so madly in love with. The one person I would do anything to please. The one person who gave everything for someone like me and still loved me. With these thoughts,and many others I made my important decision. Looking back into those beautiful eyes, I whispered softly.**

**"No."**


	11. Chapter 11: Show Don't Tell

"Brilliant!" Dan said with a light in his eyes. "I'm so glad- wait what?" Dan said as he dropped my hands and took a step. "No? But you just said you loved me, Sky. I just said that I loved you. What do you mean, 'no'!" Dan said with a growing anger I hadn't seen before.

"Dan, I also said I could never make you choose between me and Britain." I said with power.

"Skylar, distance doesn't matter!" Dan said in exasperation.

"Oh of course it doesn't matter," I said with my tone dripping in sarcasm. "It's not like being an Ocean away from each other is a problem or anything."

"We can work this out," Dan pleaded. "I'll stay here! Or- maybe I could change apartments. We could get a three bedroom.."

"Dan. Listen to yourself. I'm not worth it! I can't ask you to do any of that and you can't force me to comply. And distance isn't the only thing.." I trailed off as I took a caring step towards Dan. He took another step back and my stomach twisted with guilt.

"Distance isn't the only thing? I was wrong. I thought you did love me. I TOLD YOU ABOUT LANA!" He shouted at me. My eyes began to tear up. He didn't know what I was feeling.

"Dan!" I cried out. "The other reason is... well. I'm not good enough for you. You could have any girl you wanted. I know just about any girl would do _anything_ to be with you. And I see all of these gorgeous girls and then I see myself. I don't get why you'd want _me._It isn't that I don't trust you, but you being away and all those gorgeous girls waiting for you. I wouldn't blame you if you left me for them. And I feel the same way. Dan I really like you. That's a lie. I'm in _love_ with you. I don't want to see you go! I just want you to stay here so I can have your arms around me. My lips on your lips. Our fingers entwined. I can't picture waking up and not being able to see you. To kiss you. To _have_ you. Dan I just don't want to live without you." I said, tears now streaming steadily down my cheeks. I look up and my eyes meet Dan's dark chocolate eyes.

"Sky." He murmurs as he pulls me close to his chest. My rib cage aches with the held back sobs. "Please come with me?" I suddenly can't hold anything back. Pain racks my ribs as I rock back in forth with breathy tears and fumbled words pouring from my mouth.

"I-I-I can't!" I cry harder when the truth settles in. The silence lays upon the room like a thick coating of snow, only to be broken by the sounds of my small whimpers. We just stand there. His arms around my waist, my face buried in his chest. I feel his hand pull the hair away from my face and his soft lips kiss my forehead.

"I understand." He whispers softly. I pull my head back to look up at him.

"Y-You do?" I asked shakily.

"Yes. But I want you to know two things. One, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in all of my life:Your laugh is my drug, your kisses keep me alive. I'm nothing without you, and I don't want anyone but you. Two, just because I have to leave, doesn't mean I'm truly leaving you. I'll come visit you whenever I can, I'll fly you to London. We'll text everyday. I'm not losing you Sky. They say if you love something you let it go. Well I don't go by the books. Skylar, we'll find a way." Dan said with a burning passion.

"Dan. I... I guess we should just ..." I couldn't find words. I was so confused. Comfort and relief washed over me, but fear of losing him still hung over my head. Suddenly I remembered a key detail. My heart dropped through the floor. My mother. My fears. I was deathly afraid of air-planes. I had to be sedated to ride one and never could I be alone. My mother was also unsupportive of my move to Orlando, and I assumed she wouldn't be pleased in the least for me to go London to see my boyfriend I met in three days. She'd tell me it was all some kind of a trick. And she'd take away my savings. My mother owned a successful business in New York. She gave me a share of her monthly income to live on, that was ah- generous to put in the least.

"Dan. I have another problem. My mother. Her and I aren't exactly close but, well she's basically my life support. See, she runs a huge business in New York. I never liked what she wanted me to grow up and be. So after a few years of bargaining, she let me move down here to pursue my career in acting and singing. She pays my rent and for my food and extra. I won't have anything if I leave. I'm basically homeless and without a job without her. If she doesn't agree, and I know she won't. She was left by my dad. He promised her a perfect life in Hawaii, but lets just say it didn't work out that way. She's all about female empowerment. And not to mention my fear of flying.." I said shyly.

"You are afraid of flying, Sky? Are you serious. And your name has the work 'sky' in it." Dan just started laughing. I looked at him with embarrassment.

"I can't help it..." I trailed off. My cheeks grew rosy red. Dan leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Don't worry about your mother, everything will be fine. I promise. Now lets spend our last night together happy, not sad." Dan said playfully and placed his hands on my hips and pushed me onto the nearest couch. "Do you remember how we were before Mallory got here on Friday? I've seem to forgotten."

"I think it might have gone a bit like this," I said with a bit of growl to my voice. I gripped my fingers into Dan's shirt and pulled him on top of me. My lips met his slowly and with gentle passion but soon we both were overwhelmed again. Our hearts were racing as our lips hungrily grazed the other's. My hands were knotted tightly in his hair and his strong arms were around my upper back. His tongue danced across my lower lip and I obeyed, letting it slip in and take us to another level. If we thought we were hungry before, we were absolutely starving now. We both pressed on harder, becoming more vicious. Soon his lips left my mouth and trailed to my jawbone. He lips continued lower, leaving a trail of tingling skin behind them. He dipped lower until he was a few inches under my collarbone. I was too infatuated to notice how dangerously low he was going. He slowly began to pull away and a whimper escaped my lips.

"You liked that?" Dan said with a smirk. My heart did somersaults as his fingertips brushed against my face. I couldn't form words, my brain was too fuzzy. I just nodded and looked into his eyes. He glanced at the clock. "We have twelve hours," he stated as he sat down on the couch. "That will be enough time." But could tell that by the way his voice wavered it would _not_ be enough time. No time would ever be enough with Dan. I gripped his hand bravely and gazed into his eyes. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I replied halfheartedly. The realization of Dan's departure had put a bit of a damper on our moods. We held hands and I laid my head into the crook of his neck as we flipped through the channels. "Dan this is boring." I said with a giggle.

"You don't like watching Iron Chef?" Dan asked me innocently.

In spite of the situation, I burst out laughing. "This one isn't even worth watching. Bobby Flay wins. Now if it had been Battle Artichoke, Chef Flay has this HUGE meltdown when he loses." I say in an announcer voice. We both laugh and I snuggle further into Dan's side. "I'm still boreeeeeeeeeedddddddd." I whine like a little kid.

" I can change that," Dan says with a wink. He slowly stands up and holds out his hand. My heart races faster as he leads me to the bedroom in the back. We slip inside the dark room and I hear the click of the door being locked behind me.

"What are you doing?" I question, but Dan holds up his finger to my lips. He picks me up like a ragdoll and tossed me up onto the bed. "Dan," I start, but suddenly Dan is on top of me.

"I love you Skylar," Dan purrs seductively. My heart pounds painfully in scared anticipation. His lips trail to the base of my jaw line where he plants endless kisses. My body tensed up. "Don't worry," Dan assures me softly. Soon his lips met mine again and my ability to resist melted away. I tugged at his straight hair and pulled his face closer to mine. The air around us was heated as if we were baking in an oven. Dan's tongue penetrated into my mouth and I fell helpless. I continually murmured his name and his hands rode down the length of my body. Soon I heard the metallic click of a belt buckle being undone. It was as if someone had poured water straight onto my face.

"No." I said stiffly, pushing myself back against the headboard.

"I'm not going to be wearing any less than I was when I had to sleep with you." Dan pleaded. My arms were stiffly crossed but my face must have shown other emotions for the next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me wearing only a pair of Navy blue boxers. He draped himself over me and began to undo the buttons of my vest, one by one. I attempted to slow my raging heart beat. I failed. Luckily I had chose to wear a shirt under my vest. He left the small cotton tee on my thin frame to my pleasure. My legs suddenly began to ache. The containment of being in a new pair of pants all day was all too much for them to bear. My face flushed with embarrassment. I excused myself and went to the bathroom to peel them off and seek my spandex from the day before. I couldn't find my other shorts and was forced to retreat to the bedroom wearing only my underwear and undershirt. Dan gave me a smile when I walked in and pulled me back onto the bed. I had become increasingly nervous for what might lie ahead. Once again, Dan laid over me, but I could feel his warm skin against mine. It was a contact my body ached for. His careful fingers lifted the hem of my shirt. My instincts told me to stop but my heart urged me on. Soon the cold air rushed against my skin and I was left wearing no more than what I'd wear to the beach on a hot summers day. He pressed harder against me and our bodies coiled around each other. Once again he attacked me with kisses, bombarding my lips and sending my brain into a daze. My hands traces along his perfectly carved features, but were soon entangled in his hair again. His hips laid on top of mine, making me increasingly nervous and excited, His hands wove up and down along my body, tracing intricate patterns that enraptured me further.

"Sky," Dan's voice said in a low growl. His hands sent a trail of goosebumps across my chest. I pulled him in for another lips moved swiftly along my jaw down to my collar bone. Then I let out a small moan of pleasure. He had found my sweet spot. He grinned up at me and kissed the spot again, sending my world into antics. I soon became out of breath. He pulled my upward and slid his hands up my back. My skin tingled from where this skin touched mine. Then I felt his fingers, ever so carefully, start to unclasp my bra.

"Dan." I whimpered. He immediately stopped and looked me in they eyes.

"Yes love?"

"I can't do this. Please. I love you, but we are moving way to fast." I whispered. Dan look angry with himself.

"I'm so stupid!" he grumbled. "God, Skylar. I'm an idiot. To even think that doing this would have been a good idea!"

"It's okay," I consoled him as I pulled on the soft cotton tee i was wearing previously. "Lie down." Dan obeyed and laid down next to me. "This is my speed." I kissed him slowly but with great passion on the lips. Each movement expressed my total dedication to him. Even though my body hungered for for, I restrained myself. After what seemed to be an hour or so, I got up after lightly kissing Dan on the cheek. I hastily sent my mother a quick email, explaining my situation.

After returning to the room with Dan, I noticed he was fast asleep. I kissed him lightly on the lips, causing his eyes to flutter. "Goodnight love," he whispered. I murmured a goodnight as well and fell fast asleep in his strong arms.

I got up the next morning when Dan's alarm went off.

"Crap!" Dan yelled. "I forgot to tell Phil where I was!"

"Go over there, explain, and pack up. Trust me, it'll be fine." I said through a mouthful of cereal. He nodded and rushed quickly next door. I soon heard the familiar buzz of my phone and discovered my mother was calling me. I answered. "Hello?"

"Skylar?" My mother's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey mom," I smiled into the phone.

"I need to speak to you about that email." She said promptly. My heart sunk. "I don't want you to see this boy again, do you understand me? And I want you to move back to New York. The deal was that you'd be working on your degree, not dating boys from the Internet!"

"Mom! He's not just some 'guy from the Internet'. I love him!" I pleaded.

"I 'loved' your father too." she said with an air of finality. " You are moving back here next week and there is nothing you can do. Now I have to go, I have an important meeting to attend."

"MOM!" I cried. But the phone line is dead.

Dan returned too the room to find me crying on the ground.

"What's wrong Sky?" He asked, concern filtering through his eyes.

"I can't see you anymore Dan. I'm also moving back to New York." I said stiffly.

"What do you mean you can't see me?" Dan questioned.

"We can't visit or talk to each other once you leave. I was right. My mom is pulling me away, and I'm completely helpless." I said with discontent.

"Does this mean you can't be my girlfriend?" Dan trailed off.

"I guess so.." I said, staring at the ground. "You should finish packing. I'll drive you and Phil to the airport okay?"

Dan left without saying anything. I quietly packed up my dew belongings and checked out of my hotel room, waiting for Dan and Phil to come from the elevator. I pressed my sharp fingernails into my palms to keep me from crying. I was pressing so hard, I was about to pull blood, but then Dan and Phil walked down and checked out. I motioned them over to my sat their bags in the trunk. Dan set next to me in the passengers seat and Phil took the back. I plugged in my phone and Dan played 'Demons'.

"Don't forget me, Sky?" He asked as he gripped my right hand. I nodded, afraid to speak for I might cry and gripped his hand harder. We drove in silence as the music filled my car. Sooner than I may have wished, the airport loomed into view. We walked inside and I took them all the way to their exit. We were a bit late so their flight was already boarding.

"Good bye, Skylar. It was great to meet you!" Phil chimed and gave me a warm hug. I smiled.

"It was great meeting you too." I said fondly.

"Well I guess this is it," Dan started. My eyes threatened to fill with tears again. I had to pull myself together. "I wish I had time to say everything I want to say. But I love you Sky. I'll never forget you." Then he leaned in and kissed me for one last time. The world around me faded and it felt like we were unbreakable, unstoppable. Our lips said the unspoken and tried to fill our deflated hearts with hope. My euphoria that only Dan could create wove me into a different world. I never wanted to leave Dan.

The kiss stops more quickly than I would have liked. We gripped each other's hands and then our grasp broke.

"I won't forget you either, Dan." I said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan replied. He slipped something into my pocket and quickly brushed his lips against mine. "Good-bye." he waved as he boarded. I waved my arms, holding in my tears. Then when I thought he was too far away to see me, I turned around, tears streaming down my face. Little did I know that he was still watching me, and that he shared those tears too.

I climbed back into my car and I felt strange. Dan was gone. Dan is gone. Dan will be gone. These words echoed in my head. I drove until I reached my apartment. It felt odd not going back to the hotel. When I opened the door, I almost expected Dan to be their saying 'Hello Love', but he wasn't. I was just greeted by silence. My footsteps echoed against the hardwood floors. I dropped my bags to the floor with a hollow thunk and sat on my couch, after closing the door and curtains.__

I sat down. Sobs soon came a wracked my body until I could no longer breathe. I pulled at the fabric and tried to scream away my pain and hatred. I cried until I could cry no blinding pain and loss caused me to black out, thinking of song lyrics that I was going to write.__

Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe this is why love can't stay, Maybe it was just another day.


	12. Chapter 12: Home Sweet Hell

Sun filtered through the gap in my silver curtains. My hands clumsily rubbed at my tired eyes and I looked for my phone. My fingers fumbled around the purple leather of my couch until I found the rounded corner of it. I clicked the home button and an angrily bright white light blinded me for a few moments. I had to blink away the green spots before I could look at the screen again. With my vision restored I read a short message from my mother.

_"I wasn't kidding Skylar. I've sent a team of professional movers to your apartment. They will be there at about 11:00. You are moving home immediately and you are staying at my house. you can have the whole 5th story to yourself. I've arranged for you to have an interview for Yale in two months. I'm off on business and won't be back for a week. See you then." _

_"_K"

I replied back with a boiling anger. She steps into my life and ruins everything! I can't pursue a career I love, I can't live where I want, and most of all... I can't be with the one I love. She took Dan away from me. What she didn't know was that, along with me, Dan took my heart. And my spirit. I was hollow on the inside. She thought she knew everything about love. Just because my dad left before I was born, didn't mean all guys were like that. I wasn't even pregnant for God's sake! I was still a virgin too. I'm glad I still had that. That was the one thing I didn't want Dan to take with him when he left. It'd all seem like a huge one night stand to me if that happened. I would pay anything to have him back. This was going to be my first day without him. The first of the rest of my life. I was hoping I'd make it. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" My voice croaked as I opened the door.

"Are you Skylar Toppinggale?" A man with a crew of large men behind asked me politely.

"Yes." I said hoarsely.

"We were told you were notified we are here to move you out." He said with a bit of uncertainty.

"I was. Come on in." I said with a smile plastered on my face. They obliged and inspected the area.

"Ma'am, we were also told to give you these plane tickets. We have everything under control, you can go back to your home." they said nervously.

"Thanks." I said a bit sourly and went and changed into a pair of jeggings, my favorite pair of Vans, and a layered flannel shirt. I grabbed my purse, phone, and the plane tickets and started off, after thanking the movers. I hailed a taxi and hopped inside. I only lived 15 minutes from the airport so the ride wasn't unbearable. I glanced at my watch after I checked in my purse as baggage/carry on and saw that I had ten minutes before boarding time. I walked to the nearest coffee shop and bought myself a bottle of orange juice and a donut. I munched and sipped away until I heard the announcement of my plane boarding over an intercom. I jogged quickly all the way back to my gate, only to receive disapproving looks from the other passengers. I politely handed my ticket over and was lead to first class. Not bad mom, not bad. I bent over to lay my purse down and heard people walking behind me. I turned around to see a dark mess of brown hair on a tall frame. Surely it couldn't be... No. Stop is Sky. Dan is gone. He will never see you again. He will never talk to you again. He will never hold you or kiss you again. He won't tell you he loves you again. My heart became heavy as I laid down on the luxurious seat. I put on my seat belt and glanced around for a blanket. I was cold. Once I found one, I hoped my heat would stay closer to me, but a chill stayed on me. This chill wasn't from temperature though, this chill was from sadness. Tears slowly danced along my cheeks again as I realized now that this plane had taken off, it had left my dreams behind. My career as a singer, my apartment, my freedom, and my life with Dan. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind. Dan had given me something at the airport, right? I dug around in my bad until I felt a soft material. I pulled out the grey hoodie he had worn the day we met. A sob was caught in the back of my throat. I didn't notice the white envelope fall back inside of my purse.

I brought the hoodie towards my face and breathed in its scent. It felt as if Dan were right next to me, telling me to tell him about why I was sad. But he wasn't there. I was alone. One a first class flight to New York. To live with my mother. To forget about my dreams. To loose my love of Dan. I didn't know how to block out my pain this time. A flight attendant approached me, asking me if I'd like a glass of wine. I knew I was underage (It was 4 months until my 21st birthday) but I accepted, hoping the alcohol would ease my pain. The effects took time, so i drank glass after glass, hoping for some reaction. Right before I cried out in agony of the situation, everything hit my mind, and my eyes fluttered open and closed. Dan's arms were around me and he was telling me to go to sleep. I tried to fight him, but he held me down. The more I fought the more tired I got. When I could stay awake no longer I whispered 'Don't leave me, okay?' to the apparition of my mind.

I woke up with a dry mouth and a pounding headache.

"We have landed. Thank you for flying with Delta."

I grabbed my purse ans stood up quickly. Much too quickly. "Owwww," I moaned and my stomach did somersaults. My throat burned as I hobbled out of the plane. I glanced around with my throbbing head to find a finely dressed man holding a sign with my name on it. I walked woozily towards him and almost fell, causing me to grasp his shoulder for support. He looked pained at the wrinkles I produced on his perfectly pressed suit.

"Ma'am, I think you have the wrong driver." He said with a bit of arrogance.

"I'm Skylar. Skylar Toppinggale." I said with a drunken smile and started laughing spontaneously.

"I am so sorry for the confusion. Follow me please. Right out to the limo." The chauffeur said stiffly.

"Which one do I follow?" I said in obvious confusion because there appeared to be two apparitions of him.

"Both." He sighed angrily. I nodded and continued on towards him. We made it outside again and I oohed and ahhed at the sleek body of the limo.

"I have ridden in one of these babies in a loooooooooooong time." I slurred happily. I climbed inside and curled up in the back corner. The drive was going smoothly until my stomach decided to dance around. "Sir, where is the garabge can-" I was interrupted by the mouthful of vomit. My eyes stung and my head ached. "Sorry." I whispered, hoping he didn't notice the surprise I left him. I looked out the tinted windows to see the huge mansion looming into my vision. It was a beautiful house, five stories tall, sleek marble floors, great arching ceilings, beautiful brickwork, and apt attention to detail. I stumbled inside the unlocked realm and walked through the familiar foyer. I clicked the button next to the gold plated doors of the elevator. I stepped on the tile floors and pressed the number 5 button. I wasn't sure what to expect, but definitely not this. It was huge. It had a large piano, and a room filled with recording equipment. A luxurious looking teal colored bed and chocolate brown walls. It had its own kitchen and all of the area kept the scheme of white, brown, teal, green, and blue. The tiles were a pristine white and the couches surrounding a enormous media center varied from green to blue. A large golden chandelier hung over it all. A large walk in closet was to my left and to my right was the bathroom. The bathroom was almost as large as the room itself. It had a large bathtub with ceiling faucets and fancy soaps from around the world. The shower was tiled gracefully and had a variety of showerheads. A sauna was next to the towel closet and a large pair of double sinks were on either side. The toilet was in its own private room! I noticed another door, which led to a pair of stairs. I climbed up them only to find myself on the rooftop, next to a pool and a hot tub. I returned to my room and glanced in the closet to find it stock full of designer labels that hadn't even released some of these items. So you may be thinking I was happy. But you would be wrong. Everything here felt wrong. Like I was staying at a hotel, not my home. This house was my prison, keeping me away from Dan. So I went and sat on the expensive brown chair and cried. This wasn't the alcohol making my head spin. It was the fact that everything was over and done with. Being at this house meant I had left my home in Orlando. I once again cried myself to sleep.

This time when I woke up, my headache had lessened but my throat was as dry as ever. I walked towards the fridge as the cold tiles sent goosebumps up my legs. I grabbed myself a juicebox and tried to hold it down. My appetite was completely gone. I didn't want to be here. My body had shut down. All of my emotional anguish was going to cause me physical illness it seemed. I took a shower and cried once again. That seemed the only function my body would let me do. After my shower, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and Dan's hoodie. I cried a bit more. I was constantly in pain, not having him next to me. I wanted to feel his touch just one more time. To hear my name come off his lips, seemed like it would be enough. But it never would be. I wondered if Dan was as bad off as I was. Was he not eating too? Was his face permanently tear-stained and the bags under his eyes black? Did he miss me?

I took a risk to make myself feel better, and opened my laptop. I typed up 'Youtube' into the Google search bar, only to find the site was blocked from this house. I tried 'YouNow' next. The same thing popped up. Hatred for my mother burned bright in my eyes. She took away everything that mattered to me. Everything! I used my laptop for a boring function, typing up songs. I began to type a song titled 'Just Another Day'. I sat there for hours on end, awake creating melodies and meaningful lyrics. Music was the only thing I had left. The one thing my mother couldn't take away from me.

After another day of grieving and grey living, someone arrived on my floor.

"Hello." My mother said stiffly, as the doors of the elevator.

"Did you hit the wrong number, because I don't remember asking for you to be up here." I replied back.

"I wanted to say hello to my daughter. I haven't seen you in a year!" she tried to say convincingly.

"Why did you block it?" I asked, cutting out all crap.

"Block what?" She asked rather seriously.

"**YOUTUBE!** Mom was ruining my life not enough?" I screamed.

"I didn't want you watching that silly boy-"

"He is **NOT** some_ silly boy_, mother. He is my boyfriend. and I_** love**_ him." I said through gritted teeth.

"You met him for _three days_. Skylar, that isn't enough time to love someone." She said sternly.

"You just don't want me to be happy! All you care about is _yourself_! If you had given me time to be with Dan, I could have shown you how perfect we are! No wonder Dad left you, you are such a life controlling witch!" I yelled and then put a hand over my mouth. " Mom, no I-I-I I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry mom." I looked up and saw my strong mother's eyes filled to the brim with tears and hurt.

"He left me for another woman, Skylar. I was too carefree then, not controlling of even my own life. I was the only one in this household who knew what to do when he left us. I had to have a hard shell. Honey, I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you." She said as she walked towards me and awkwardly put her arm around me as i sobbed.

"Mom, I don't need time to know, Dan was for me. I was for him. You would have loved him! And his past was as broken as mine. If not more destroyed. I just don't get why you stole my life away from me. It was perfect." I said through a thick layer of tears.

"You can never take chances-" she started.

"Look what you've become! Your shell is too hard, Mom. I shouldn't even call you Mom. I should called Ms. Toppinggale. You treat me like an employee from your work force! You aren't my corporal boss. You are my mother. I wish for once you'd actually be a mother to me." I complained angrily.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice broke into ragged sobs. "I've always wanted to be the best mother and to keep you safe. I never wanted you to get hurt like I did. I always wanted to provide you with anything you wanted. But i guess the whole time, I was holding you back from having a mother and holding you back from the world. The idea of you moving To BRITIAN with some guy you just met, well, it sounds absolutely insane. I just want to keep my baby girl safe. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, actually feeling loved by my mother. Guilt filled my stomach for all of the awful things I said to her.

"You're a great Mom. And I do appreciate you. And I love you." I said and gave my mom a tighter hug.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said with a warm smile. "So.. does this mean I can go back to Orlando?"

"No. First rule of business. A deal is a deal. You need a real career." My anger flared again. I thought she understood me.

"Can I be with Dan?" I asked quietly.

"Second rule of business. Don't let relationships get in the way of work. No. He isn't good for you Skylar. Look at you." She said.

"Leave." I said with controlled anger.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you understood me for once! I thought we were finally bonding, but your business rules are more important than my happiness apparently!" I said quietly. "Maybe if you would meet Dan," I started.

"He doesn't know where you are, texting is blocked out of country, and YouTube is flagged. I probably won't meet him." She said sternly. My spirits dropped extremely low. I will never see Dan again, for sure.

"Even if I go to Yale, after my full degree, can I be with Dan?" I asked hopefully.

My mom stood up and straightened her blazer. "Honey, lets face it. Do you really think he'd wait eight years for the girl he met for three days?" And then she walked out of the room.

That was a whole new level of agony. The jealous rage of seeing another girl in Dan's arms. A different girl kissing his lips. It just wasn't right. I hurt, like heavy blows to the chest to think about his hand holding someone else's hand. Calling another girl by her nickname. I cried myself to sleep for the fourth night in a row while those thoughts played nightmares in my head.

************************************************** ************************************************** ****

I woke up to the low rumble of thunder. It was dreary and rainy outside. My stomach ached from lack of food. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of crackers, nibbling on the salty bread and sipping water. I went right past the large box of Krispy Creme Doughnuts, for they were an apology gift from my mother. Like Doughnuts were going to make me forgive her for how awful she was to me. Fat Chance.

After I showered, I came to find a large box of clothes from my apartment. I was spared from wearing the high class fashions from my mother. Another gift I refused to accept. I kept Dan's grey hoodie on but changed into a pair of yoga pants. I lounged around, extremely bored and decided to go through my purse. I discovered a small white envelope with a message inside.

_Dear Sky,_

These last few days I have spent with you have been the best of my life. I know it had to be fate that we met each other. You have been the only girl who I've let in. Who I have truly loved since Lana. I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. Leaving you will be hard but I know we will meet again...

I know now today that we will never be able to see each other again. I'm not sure what to do. Knowing that you are out there, not with me, not having you by my side absolutely kills me. I will do ANYTHING to have you again Skylar. I will walk to the ends of the earth for you. I just want you to know that I'll never give up on us. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to be able to board that plane, knowing you aren't on that seat next to me. I wish I could write more but Phil is urging me to pack. I love you Sky.

Forever and Always No Matter How Far,

Dan xox

Dan really did love me! I was elated with joy, but sadness soon took its place. He loved me but we could never be together. What was this? Some sick Romeo and Juliet story? I missed Dan so much. But I was stuck here in this house, with no one to run too. I was stuck here, without Dan, and without hope. I was stuck here to wallow in pain and misery. I was stuck here to slowly drown in my tears. I wish I could drown in my tears. What was life worth living? All I wanted was for Dan to wrap his strong arms around me and coo to me that everything was going to be okay. But once again, he wasn't her. And everything wasn't going to be okay.

************************************************** ************************************************** ***

The storm continued raging the next morning and I awoke with Dan's letter clenched in my hands. I went to the kitchen and ate a Pop Tart because my stomach was growling quite fiercely. After another shower, where my tears were hidden, I changed into my Tetris pants, put on a tanktop and slid Dan's grey hoodie back over my head. I walked towards the only thing that might help me. The piano. I collected the music I had written and the lyrics and began to play. Soon, I found my voice and began to sing the lyrics of the chorus.

_Maybe this was all just a dream.  
Maybe this wasn't meant to be.  
Maybe this is why love can't stay.  
Maybe it was just another day._

I hadn't heard the commotion from downstairs about four hours earlier. I kept singing along.

_Hour and Hours may pass us by.  
We can't give up, we have to try.  
I beg, and I plead, and I will pray.  
That you'll give me just another day._

"Wow. That's amazing," says a familiar voice.

I turn around quickly to see a tall figure holding a bouquet of red roses.

"My hoodie looks better on you than it did on me." The voice said again.

My world was on fire. What was going on?


End file.
